My return
by wasitjustadream
Summary: Her world had started to darken as dark forces started gathering again and her life was on the line. But now she's back only to return to a darker time. She has the opportunity to help save it. But will she save it? Will she leave again? Follow Arya daughter of Elrond and her journey throughout middle earth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I took this story down a long time ago because I just didn't have time to continue and also because I wanted to rewrite it, so please bare with me. And please read and review I"d really like to hear your opinions of my story. Thanks._**

 _ **5 years ago**_

" _Arya?"_

 _I jumped at the voice. "Geezzzz... Arwen you want to give me a heart attack or something?" I asked glancing up at the door of the balcony to see my older sister giggling away at me._

" _Don't do that!"_ I _exclaimed gasping. And she just kept on giggling._

" _You wanted something?" I asked in annoyance, once she got her breathing under control._

" _OH. Right, Ada wants to see us, says it's important." She said frowning._

 _Weird Ada never asks to see us "both", unless it's something major._

" _Okay... let's go then!" I grabbed her hand and we made our way towards Ada's study._

 _Knocking on Ada's door I poked my head in, "You wanted to see us Ada?" I asked glancing inside I found Gandalf smoking his pipe out the window._ _Weird why is Gandalf here? I thought he left 2 weeks ago_ _. Before I could inspect any further, I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a warm embrace. Hearing almost the same thing happen to Arwen I glanced up only to come face to face with a face full of Elrohir's hair._

 _I hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm. "When did you boys get back?" I gasp/ whispered._

" _About ten minutes ago" he replied before pulling out of the embrace._

 _Turning around I walk up to Ellandan who had also let Arwen go and threw my arms around him._

" _Great so now that that's that," Ada gestured with his hands towards us four siblings_

 _He was sitting at his desk looking concerned._

 _Catching Gandalf's attention and the wizard pushed his own chair back and stood up._

' _Good your here' Gandalf said,'We have an issue to discuss with the four of you.'_

' _You're probably wondering why you've been summoned here,' Gandalf states. We nod, all of us wondering the same thing._

' _Well I assume that you have felt the brewing darkness in this world?' Ada asks. Again we nod. 'Well,' Ada continues whiles giving us a heartfelt look._

' _Gandalf has made it clear to me that one of you both cannot stay in this world for much longer,' Ada explains looking between Arwen and I but his gaze lingers on me._

 _At that moment I knew it was me. Ada could never keep secrets from me since I was an elfling I always knew when Ada was lying to me or when he spoke I could somehow always sense the truth._

 _I took a deep breath closed my eyes and made my way to the closest chair to me and sat down._

' _ **I'm sorry Arya I did not mean for this to happen,'**_ _I here Ada say to me telepathically._ _ **'I know I understand,'**_ _I reply looking up at him with sad eyes. I can feel his remorse like a wave sweeping over rocks through our connection._

 _We both look up when Gandalf clears his throat flipping us back into the present. I look up at Arwen and she looks upon at me with sad eyes. She can see I know the truth and so does she. She walks over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug._

' **Le melin** _ **Arya,'**_ _she whispers in my mind, letting go a few moments later with tears running down her cheeks._ _The twins pull me into a three way hug. Both kissing either side of my head._

 _I wipe my tears away only now realising I had been crying. I grab onto Ro. When i see Arwen and Dan depart from the room soon after leaving me with Ro to speak with Gandalf and Ada._

' _So what does this mean for me? Where will I go?' I ask all in one breathe._

' _Arya relax.' Ada chuckles 'we have sorted everything out already.' Ada states. I just stare at him like he was speaking another language._

' _To answer your questions it means you will be away from home for a while. You will be sent to earth Gandalf has been there himself and found you a family to take you in for a short while. We just have to get you prepared and don't worry you have a full moon cycle to say your goodbyes and the night you leave we will inform you on everything that you need to know. Now hurry along and do not speak of this to anyone please Arya.' Ada says giving me a small smile though he knows I can see the grief in his eyes._ _Turning he gives Ro a knowing look. I make my way to the door with Ro in tow._

' _**Le melin Arya,**_ _'I hear Ada say as I close the door._

 _This last month in Rivendell or as my people like to call it Imladris was incredibly unbearable for me I usual spent my time in either my room reading or in the archery field practicing._ _I was grateful when row took me out riding and we just messed around like old times. Though there were the few occasions where I would run into Estel in the way to dinner. Which I would then end up speaking to him, and having dinner with him. Estel was one of the few people who Ada aloud to know about my departing. His very young only 16 years old but he was also one of the_ _Dúnedain_ _._

 _My final day in Imladris I stayed in bed half the day just crying myself to sleep. Though when Estel and Ro finally came to knock some sense into me I decided to get up and make my last day at home the best._

 _Once nightfall came I started to pack up all my things I wanted to take with me I went down to the gardens in which Gandalf recommended us to meet._ _Figwit stood at the garden entrance and I could see my sister, Estel, Gandalf and Ada with the twins already waiting. I picked up my pace and greeted them with a smilethat did not reach my eyes. That afternoon Gandalf had already explained what would be happening. I would be sent to earth looking like a six year old girl in appearance and join a small family of the name Kendrick. I wasn't keen on the idea but what could I exactly do about it. As I said my last goodbye's to my sister and Estel before hugging the twins. I looked at my Ada tears streaming down my cheeks._

' _ **I'll be fine Ada I love you and will miss you**_ _ **Galu Savo 'lass a lalaith'**_ _ **I**_ _told Ada telepathically not trusting myself to speak._

' _ **And you my daughter Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham'**_ _Ada replied as tears threatened to fall from his eyes._

 _I hugged Ada then turned to Gandalf_

' _Shall we go then?' Gandalf asked. I nodded gave Ada, Estel and Arwen and the twins one last hug then went over to Gandalf. I turned back to my family gave them one courageous smile and blew them a kiss as the tears continued to fall._

 _Then in a flash we were not in Imladris anymore we were in front of a house on earth I guessed._

 _I looked at Gandalf and nodded when he gestured to his staff and after being blinded by yet another flash of blue light this time for about 5 seconds I was at least 4 feet shorter with my backpack and clothes shrunk as well._

 _Gandalf had described to me how these humans lived and how they spoke during my last month in Imladris so I was well prepared. Gandalf also said that during my time in human company I would have to block out my elfish senses and reflexes._

 _He also said that when I wanted to go practice my archery and fighting my guardians said it was ok as long as I didn't practice in public. That was the beauty of having a forest behind their house. The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my little trance. In front of me stood a tall woman, with dark brown almost black curly hair._

' _Gandalf!' the women exclaimed, 'so good to see you and you must be Arya, I'm Ann your new guardian, my husband Jonas and my son Simone.' She said happily. I saw a dark head peep around Ann's legs and I waved shyly._

 _Ann let us in and showed me to my room while she led Gandalf to the kitchen to chat. My room was really plain it was beige and had a brown bed in the middle with a brown wardrobe on the side. I dumped my backpack on my bed and went in search for the kitchen to find Gandalf. It only took me a minute to find my way to the kitchen using my natural senses. I found Gandalf in the kitchen eating what I guessed to be cake. When he saw me he gestured to me to come and sit on his lap and I slowly obeyed. He continued to talk to Ann and after about an hour he had to go._

 _That's when the tears started. I didn't want to lose him and I didn't want him to go since I hadn't said anything since we got here. Gandalf looked at me and said in elfish to me in front of Ann and Jonas._

' _I know you don't want me to go Arya but I have to. What would your Ada think and, think about your sister and Estel you will be fine. When it is time again I will send someone you know back to find you. I wish you the best of luck Arya be good and be safe my dear. I will see you soon ok. Be strong and brave and I wish you the best of luck._ _Galu._ _ **'**_

 _Gandalf said and I nodded to him and replied in elfish '_ _I will try for Ada and Arwen and Estel. See you soon Gandalf farewell.'_ _I kissed him on the cheek and went to stand next_ _to Ann who had a surprised look on her face to have seen what she had just witnessed but looked down at me and smiled and hugged me._

' _We'll take care of her we promise from all you have told us we will make sure no harm will come to her. Farewell Gandalf' Ann said as she picked me up and kissed Gandalf on the cheek. We turned around and headed back into the house._

 _ **Sorry long chapter here are the elfish translations please review.**_

 _ **Galu-good luck/farewell**_

 **Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham- my heart shall weep until I see you again**

 **Savo 'lass a lalaith- have joy and laughter**

' _**Le melin arya - I love you arya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: adjusting**_

 _My first year on earth I think could be described as the worst year of my entire 500 years. Yes I was allowed to practice my archery and fighting in the woods my thoughts always seemed to drift back to Ada, Arwen and Estel. I always wonder what they are doing and if they miss me! Earth isn't that bad I go to school with Simone and I have made a few friends._

 _Now that I'm not in my own world I can start fresh and new. Also due to me being young and all I can like and not like people and just be the innocent child that I can be. Though I do have this routine after school I go up to my room do my homework and then read one of my many elfish books I had packed in. And on weekends I practice my archery and fighting in the woods._

 _Ann and Jonas have been very patient with my adjusting and have grown use to my disappearances on the weekends and during the week. I just don't have the courage to call them mom or dad I just call them Ann and Jonas for me it is just too close to Ada and Naneth to say and it seems they don't have a problem with me calling them by their names._

 _Simone on the other hand and I have gotten really close we spend most of our time together when I and not preoccupied and sometimes he comes into the forest to watch me practice. Ann and Jonas don't seem to mind that and when I'm sitting alone eating my lunch at school Simone will always come over and sit with me just to keep me company._

 _When we moved schools we just stuck together having each other's back always. It was nice to have a brother around again. Ellandan and Elrohir's were always away either in the Mirkwood or having their own adventures._

 _Life on earth was pretty quiet and subtle._

 _ **Sorry just felt like putting that chapter in before I skip ahead.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Something's off**

I got into my room and literally fell on my bed, today was exhausting and I had so much homework. I'm starting to think that Ada's old history lessons were better than going to school. Don't get me wrong I found school interesting none the less and exciting but at the end of the day it just seems like such a drag.

"Arya do you want cheese and ham or just cheese on your role?" I heard Simone call up the stairs _. 'At least some things don't change,'_ I though, getting up off my bed and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Simone always seems to know when I'm hungry and when I'm not. It's pretty awesome really, considering I am not even his biological sister.

"Just cheese please," I say as I make my way into the kitchen. I see Simone working with the sandwiches.

"Hey I'm heading out side to let off some steam you coming?" I ask Simone as I grab my sandwich and head to the back door. "Na its ok I've got to finish that English so you go ahead." Simone says waving me off.

"Ok, suit yourself," I say already half way out the back door. The scent of freshly cut grass hit's me as I walk out the house.

' _Jonas must have cut the grass this morning_ ,' I thought whiles heading deep into the forest and up my favourite tree. I came here to let off some steam, but right now all I want to do is just let my elvish senses roam. I climb to my favourite spot, I sit and close my eyes and let go.

It feels good to let go again, feel the wind on my face and the earth beneath me.

"SNAP"

My eyes snap open and I look around. It couldn't be Simone because he would have made his presents known by now. There's no one in sight, I push the thought behind me and get up. I slowly make my way down the tree and head back to the house.

I can feel someone watching me but I shake it off and head back inside.

"Oh Arya, your back wonderful suppers almost ready, so why don't you go wash up and get ready, and don't forget to call Simone down as well," Ann says when she sees me walk into the kitchen from the back door.

"Sure no problem Ann though I would like to know what is for dinner?" I ask as I wash my hands in the kitchen sink.

"Oh we're having cottage-pie for dinner, now hurry along supper will be served in 5 minutes." Ann says whiles putting the dishes on the table.

I ran up the stairs changed my top and pans and made my way to Simone's room. "Hey," I said as I walk into his room. He looked up from his video game and paused it. "Ann said suppers almost ready you coming?" I asked as I stood leaning in the door frame.

"Yip lets go," he said as we made our way downstairs to supper.

2 hours later I climbed into bed completely and utterly exhausted. And the memory of what happened in the woods crossed my mind again but I pushed it away. And before I knew it I was asleep.

 **Don't forget to review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Estel**

I woke up the next morning feeling disturbed I was probable due to the very disturbing dream I had last night. Though now that I thought of it, I couldn't really recall the dream.

The smell of burning waffles hit my nose as I scrambled out of bed. ' _Oh please, please don't tell me Jonas is trying to toast waffles again let alone, cook!_ ' I thought _as_ I made my way down stairs.

As I got to the bottom I was engulfed by a cloud of smoke. "What on earth is going on?" I choke out as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh Arya your up would you mind trying my readymade waffles?" Jonas asked putting a plate of really burnt waffles in front of me.

"Um no thank you. But Jonas? Jonas!" I said trying to catch my guardians' attention whiles waving a hand in front of his face.'

"Would you mind if I took over and you can clean up the kitchen so long." I suggested as I steered him away from the waffle toaster.

"Oh. Oh alright" he said as his eyes dropped to the floor. 'Well this must be weird for him letting a 13 year old tell him what to do' I though as I put on two new waffles and Jonas started to clean the kitchen.

After the first batch was done and the kitchen clean I heard Simone comes down stairs for breakfast. "Uh guys why does the house smell like smoke." He asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed a waffle.

"Oh your dad decided that today he would try and make toasted waffles again," I said as I put the second batch on and sat with him to eat breakfast.

"Really dad, really, again? Simone replied whiles rolling his eyes and I just giggled at Jonas's disappointed face.

"Hey I'm heading upstairs to get ready for school ok." I said as I got up and ran to my room to get ready.

' _Oh my word, can this geography lesson just end already'_ I thought. I was really getting bored of this.

" **BRING"**

' _Oh hallelujah,_ I can finally get outside and enjoy some fresh air not to mention my knife in my shoe was really getting on my nerves,' I though as I packed up my stuff and headed to my locker to grab my lunch.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly adjusted my hidden knife and ran outside to meet up with Kathy. "Hey where we going to sit today" I asked as I hooked my arm into hers. Kathy was one of my closest friends and we always sat with each other at break.

"Hey, ok why don't we go sit by the fence and watch the boys fail at cricket," she replied happily.

"Yeah sure and you do know that my brother is one of the boys playing cricket?" I asked turning around too look at her. I had this feeling that someone was watching me but it could be anyone.

"Yeah yeah, let's go," she said dragging me along. I giggled and followed slowly.

As we made our way across the court I felt like someone was following us but it was probably just Jessalin she sits with us sometimes at break. I was just about to call out her name when I felt a knife at my throat and a hand go across my chest.

The knife was slightly curved more elvish like and I knew Gandalf had sent someone.

I stood there barely moving to see everyone around me stop and look what is happening and I saw fear flicker through Simone's eyes for a second and then it was gone.

"You must be very skilled to track me this far and very dumb to think that a just a knife can hold me stranger." I said confidently.

"Really let's see how you get out of it then?" the stranger replied. Was there a little bit of humour in that question and why did that voice sound familiar.

I smiled pulled my arm back into the guys ribs spun around grabbed my hidden knife from my shoe and faced my attacker. " _You really don't change do you Arya "_ the stranger replied in elvish.

Ok well there's one thing I know he's either elf-kind or knows the language.

" _Want to bet,"_ I replied in the same tongue, as I lashed at the stranger's ribs only cutting the fabric and blocking my neck at the same time as I let my elvish reflexes take over. I kicked his leg out from under him causing him to fall on one knee.

"Yip you don't change," he replied as he grabbed my wrist twisting me into his chest again. "Well this time I won't make the same mistake," I said aggressively, kicking out both his legs and turning to face him.

"Well let's see what face your hiding behind that hood." I said. The stranger chuckled as he grabbed my wrist which was reaching for his hood. "I don't think so," he said in elvish with a smile. "well I do" I replied in English as I ripped back his hood only to come face to face with an older version of Estel.

I fell back on my knees.

"Estel!"

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's time**

"Estel"

I sat there completely shocked as he got up and dusted himself off. "Who else?" he asked opening his arms to me. I ran to him and threw myself at him. _'How could I have not recognised him same voice same moves I'm such an idiot' I thought practically beating myself up inside._

"It's so good to see you to Arya," he said and I smiled, happy to hear my name coming from him again.

"Uhum" I hear someone clear there throat making my head turn to see Simone standing in front of me. I look at Estel and he puts me down.

"Um Arya can I have a word," Simone asked becoming me away from Estel.

"Sure "I say turning away from Estel. **'** _ **Give me a few seconds I'll be right back**_ _'_ I tell Estel telepathically as I follow Simone a few meters away.

"What's up "I ask Simone. "Um I was just wondering if you wanted to go home and I'll stay at school and tell our teacher that mom came to pick you up for something and you can take your friend home and chat because you have kind of created a crowd," Simone said in one breath and I nodded.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" I ask looking at Simone sympathetically. "Ya I'll be fine now go," He says shooing me off.

I run back into school grab my bag and run out again. I beckon Estel to follow me and I run out of school with Estel right behind me.

We get home an hour later and I run upstairs to get changed. I run back downstairs grab Estel and head into the forest. It seems like he's been in the forest before and I turn and look at him.

"You were the one in the woods last night the one that was watching me?" I ask and he nods. "Well thanks for looking out for me." I say hugging him again.

"Arya listen to me, when we go home your Ada wants to talk with you and inform you on what has happened in the years that you have missed. In that time I will be away Gandalf has entrusted me with a task so no hard feelings alright." I nod.

"Ok but when do we leave because I really miss home and Ada and Arwen. So when?" I ask excitedly. Arya calm down I have to talk to your guardian's first ok" Estel said smiling at me, "But if everything gets sorted out tonight then tomorrow evening at the latest ok"

"Ok" I say.

 **Just had to add in this chapter sorry if it's a bit boring**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: leaving**

Estel and I made our way back to the house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence we were just happy to be in each other's presence again. I saw Ann working in the kitchen; I guess we were in the forest for much longer than I thought.

"Hey Ann," I said as I walked into the kitchen with Estel at my heals. "Ann I would like you to meet someone, this is Estel" I said and Ann's head shot up at the mention of the name. She stopped what she was doing and made her way towards me and hugged me.

When she let go she turned to Estel. "It's time isn't it? "She asked. He just nodded.

"I'm guessing Gandalf told you about Estel then" I said gesturing my hand at the scene in front of me. Ann just nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "Umm Arya why don't you head upstairs so long, and spend some time with Simone seeing that you may be leaving soon." Ann suggested.

As I headed upstairs I caught a little of the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Will she ever be able to visit us again" I heard Ann ask with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That I do not know Gandalf has not said anything of such so honestly I do not know." I heard Estel reply sincerely.

I ran up the stairs only to find Simone standing there also listening. He just pulled me into a hug and guided me to his room.

"Ok well mom said spend some time with me so that's exactly what we are going to do. Ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good now go choose a movie for us to watch while I go make us some pop-corn "I nodded and he left the room.

I got up and went over to Simone's shelf to choose a movie. I chose _Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse Of The Black Pearl._ I'm really predictable like that but I just loved that movie it is one of my favourites. I put it in the DVD player and pressed play so I could let the ads run while Simone was still busy downstairs.

I made myself really comfortable under Simone's covers. Simone walked into the room with two bowls of pop-corn and two cups and a bottle of coke, to keep us full while we are watching the movie.

"let me guess" he says as he settles himself and the pop-corn on the bed. "Pirates of the Caribbean." He says and chuckles when I nod. "you're so predictable" he states while grabbing some pop-corn.

 **Simone's POV**

As the movie ends I switch off the TV and look at Arya to find her already asleep. I chuckled slightly and got out of bed slowly so not to wake her. She must have had an exhausting day. If I was in her position I would understand why. I grabbed the two empty pop-corn bowls and the empty coke bottles and headed downstairs.

The TV was on so I figured dad was home. I made my way into the kitchen to find mom, dad and the guy Arya calls Estel in there talking quietly. It made me sad to actually think that Arya was actual going back to her birth parents. Though in my heart she would always be my sister.

I put the dishes in the sink threw the empty coke bottle away and kissed mom and dad good night. I also told them that Arya was sleeping next to me tonight because she fell asleep there. They just waved me off with a goodnight though Estel looked kind of startled. I headed back upstairs climbed into my bed and passed out.

 **Arya's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Simone's room I got out of bed slowly and headed into my room to take a shower.

After my shower I pulled on some jeans and a denim top and made my way downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed into the forest to put in some practice.

"You do realise sneaking up on me won't work this time Estel" I said as I turned around to face him.

He just chuckled and sat down on the grass with his own apple in hand and his pipe in another. I grabbed my bow from the other side of my favourite tree and aimed it at his pipe. I saw his eyebrows rise as he realised what I was going to do. I took aim and at the last second I aimed and shot at his apple. He looked at me and looked at his apple with a sad look.

"hey that was my breakfast" I heard him say as I notched another arrow. "It might have been your breakfast but now it was my target." I said with a smirk.

"So you all packed up" he asked as he got up and dusted himself off. "No not yet but I don't have a lot of stuff so it'll be quick. I said as I grabbed my bow and quiver, my twin blades, my long sword and my mini crossbow from my hidden spot in the tree. Estel just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I did come prepared you know." I said as we walked back to the house.

"I can see that" he said as he motioned to my gear.

"oh shut up" I said as I nudged him.

"It sucks being so small though I miss my normal height." I complained with a pout.

"oh doesn't worry Gandalf will sort that out in a giff once were back home." He said smiling.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Ada and Arwen again. I walked into the kitchen and put my gear with Estel's.

"I'm going to go pack ok I'll meet you down here in ten minutes .ok" I said running upstairs to grab my stuff.

I grabbed all of my stuff I brought with me to this world and some of my new stuff such as my IPod and its solar powered charger, my new clothes, some toiletries and some books seeing that I might not be able to see my guardians and Simone again I also grabbed my mini photo album. I put that all in my back pack and headed back downstairs only to find my guardians and Simone sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I'm guessing we have to talk now?" I asked as I sat down too.

"Actually no Estel explained everything to us last night" Jonas said with a sad look in his eyes.

"The only thing that needs to be done Arya is the goodbyes" Ann said tearing up.

"No no no Ann please don't cry, I still might be able to come visit you every now and then ok, I just have a lot to take care of at home." I said also tearing up.

Simone came over to me and hugged me. I knew it was too hard for him to say anything so I just nodded as he squeezed me tightly and then stepped back and let go. I smiled at him and turned to Ann I hugged her when the tears finally started to fall and squeezed her tighter as she started to break down. Jonas gently pulled Ann off me and gave me a courageous smile as he tried to comfort his wife. I smiled back and hugged him too. I tuned to Estel and nodded he grabbed his things and some of mine and I grabbed the rest of my stuff I turned back to look at the family I had whiles hear smiled and turned and followed Estel into the woods.

As we got deeper into the forest it got darker. We finally stopped at a small stream. I heard Estel mutter a few words that I couldn't make out and in a flash we were gone. Gone from earth I was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: welcome home**

I realised I was standing in Imladris in the exact same place I left in. The one thing I did notice was that it was mid-morning and wearing a jacket in the mid-morning sum was kind of idiotic. I looked around and notice Gandalf leaning against a tree smoking.

"It's about time you noticed me my lady and I thought I would have to stand here all day," I laughed at Gandalf and ran up to him.

"Gandalf I missed you so much" I said throwing myself at him.

"Me two Arya me two, but an old man would like you breathe you know," Gandalf said chuckling.

I let go if Gandalf and smiled. "Now" Gandalf said let's get you back two your normal self don't you think," he said.

And for the second time in my life I was blinded buy a flash of blue light.

"You know it would be nice to have some warning you know" I said with a scowl.

Though I was actually really happy to be my normal size again and to let my elvish nature kick in again. I turned to Estel "thank you so much for bringing me home" I said hugging him again for the thousandth time.

"You're welcome" he said sincerely. "But if I were you I would go see my family right now because I know for a fact that they have missed you allot." He said.

I grabbed my things and sped to my room to drop them off before making my way to find Ada and Arwen.

After I changed into one of my Rivendell dresses I went to find Ada and Arwen. Only to run into the most unexpected surprise. Ellandan and Elrohir we practically almost knocked each other over. I stumbled a bit before I caught Ro's arm. "Rya" they asked completely surprised. "Dan, Ro" I said before flinging my arms around them both, too happy to even say anything. "Oh my word I have missed you both soo much," I said not letting go of my brothers. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Rya is this really you" they asked in sink. "Well du that else would it be?" I asked them pulling away from them with a grin on my face. Only to be pulled back into a hug again by two pairs of arms.

"We have missed you so much sis you have no idea" Ro said pulling away. I smiled at Ro and twisted myself in Dan's arms.

"Hey hey I'm home and safe you can let go now Dan," I said while trying to free myself from Dan's grip without success." I know I know, I just missed you soo much" Dan said whiles finally releasing me.

"I know I know but can we save that till after dinner and go scare Arwen into next year please" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Ok maybe not scare her but I really want to see her now can we go please?" I asked excitedly.

"Ok let's go then," they said.

We found Arwen in the stables brushing out Asfaloth. I knew the horses could sense my presents so I kept back and told the boys to go and fetch Arwen while I clime the nearest tree and told them to bring her beneath it.

It took a while before I heard them finally convince Arwen to come out of the stables and talk. They led her right beneath me and I smiled.

"So," Arwen said, "what did you want to show me?" she asked the boys with and annoyed look. Row just smiled and Dan whistled.

" _ **You guys are idiots"**_ I told them telepathically. Ro rolled his eyes and Dan sighed.

Arwen huffed and started to walk back to the stables. I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. She spun around and just stared at me.

"Hi" was all I could say before I was tackled to the ground.

"ARYA!" she exclaimed with her arms around me and tears staining my dress.

" Iii...mmiisssseedd... yoouu...sooooo...muuccchhhh" she said through tears and hiccups.

"sshhh" I said trying to calm her down.

"When did you get back" Arwen asked finally calming herself down.

"Oh, about an hour ago around min morning." I said helping he up.

She playfully slapped me. "and you could not have let me know before these morons'" she said pointing to Dan and Ro. I laughed "actually they ran into me as I was going to find you first" I said truthfully.

"oh so then Ada doesn't know that you're here then?" she asked.

"I don't know that whose here?" I head Ada's voice coming from behind the twins. As he walked passed the boys he was about to say something when I flung my arms around him and held on for dear life.

"Ada!" I exclaimed happily as he hugged me back.

"My daughter" he said as he pulled away. "I thought u were here I could sense someone speaking telepathically to the boys" he said and I grinned.

Whereas the twins just scowled and he laughed.

"I see" he chuckled.

"well let's get you inside and discus everything ok and then well have supper how does that sound?" he asked me I smiled and nodded, hooked my arms with my idiot brothers while Arwen hooked hers with Ada and we all went inside together.

 **Please review guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: News and Information**

We had been talking in Ada's office for at least 2 hours. I had been telling everyone everything I knew about earth and my stay there. Ada had lunch brought up to us. I guess he knew we would be talking for quite a while.

"Ok enough about me and my experiences what has been going on here?" I asked looking into Ada's eyes.

"Well Arya" Ada said his eyes dropping and becoming hard. I looked at Ada concerned not knowing what he might say.

"You know that you have experienced 7 years on earth right?" Ada asked and I nodded not exactly understanding where he was going with this.

"Well in reality" Arwen continued "you have actually spent 68 years away from home" she said with sad eyes and my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I exclaimed "that can't be possible though it would explain why Estel only looks years older though?"

"Yes it would" Ada said standing up.

"You see earth" time is slower than ours and Estel's aging time is different to the normal humans." Ada explained.

" _Ok that makes sense_ "I thought. Understanding everything finally.

The sound of my brothers and sister leaving snapped me out of my thoughts. I was about to follow them when I caught the look in Ada's eyes that told me to sit back down again. Once my siblings left I turned to Ada with a raised eyebrow.

" _ **I asked them to leave so that you and I can talk about your future**_ _"_ Ada told me telepathically. " _And_ _ **that's why we are speaking telepathically**_ _."_ I asked amused.

Ada just sent me one of his well-known glares and I laughed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" I said giggling. And he just rolled his eyes.

"Ok well let's see if my history lessons have payed of shall we" he asked and I nodded. "You know about the war of the One Ring" I nodded and sat up straighter, now concerned.

"Well it has been found once again and war is raging at our door step. Gandalf has found the owner of the ring and is on his way back to him to send him to Rivendell. And Estel will be guiding him here." Ada said. A shiver went up my spine at the very thought of the ring being in Rivendell.

"And I will be holding a counsel soon after he arrives to choose the fate of the ring. I would also like you to be at the counsel. But Arya whatever path you choose just know that I love you ok." Ada said and I had a feeling that he already knew what path I would take he knew I would do anything to protect middle earth.

It looks like I wasn't trained for nothing.

"Ada I do have one question you said he who and what is he." I asked Ada curiously.

"Well my dear daughter he is none other than the heir of our dear friend Bilbo Baggins." I looked at Ada in shock as I realised the last time Bilbo was in Rivendell I felt a slight chill that day and my eyes widened. I looked at Ada in complete shock and he nodded. Knowing I had realised it too. Bilbo had the ring when he came back from his quest with the dwarves.

Well it looks like my life just got very interesting.

 **Hope you guys enjoy will try and update the next chapter today please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: my abilities kick in**

I had been two days since I got home and learnt about the One Ring. It crossed my mind every now and them but I didn't want to ponder on the thought of it because I know I will drive myself crazy.

I headed down to my spot by my stream with my bow and quiver slung loosely over my solder and my mini crossbow attached to the back of my shirt beneath my cloak hiding it from sight. And its tiny quiver attached to me waist.

I headed over to my favourite rock. I slung my bow over my shoulder and aimed at a tree stump a few meters away. I released my arrow and watched it plant itself in the middle of the stump. As I strung another arrow I felt the air move slightly behind me and I spun around and released my arrow into the trees where I thought the suspect was standing.

"Ow "I heard someone say as they stepped into view. I looked up and realised it was Elrohir.

"I'm so sorry Ro I didn't realise it was you" I said as I saw the arrow piercing his arm.

"Ya I don't think you should be the one apologising seeing that I snuck up on you. By the way nice aim sis," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but seriously let's get you fixed up ok." I said leading him to the stream.

"Ok" Ro said following me slowly.

I haven't used my powers in such a long time I might be kind of rusty but hey he's my brother I can't send him back home with an arrow in his arm now can I.

We sat down a few feet away from the stream and I could see from the look in Ro's eyes he knew what I was going to do.

"Ok how deep is it" I asked him as I poked the arrow slightly.

"Ow hay that's sore" he exclaimed. "But it's about an inch deep," he said smiling a bit.

"Ok cool I'm just going to clean around the edges and them pull that arrow out ok" I explained while focusing on the water and relaxing. As I turned my hand slightly a small stream of water jumped out of the stream and curled round my hand in an affectionate way. I slowly heated it up to a lukewarm temperature before cleaning the area round the arrow.

"Ok you ready" I asked as I pulled the water away from Ro's skin to hover next to me.

"Ready" he said looking slightly nervous.

As quick as I could I pulled the arrow out and moved the water over the wound and spun my finger slightly so it would clean out the wound properly.

I disposed of the bloody water and call for fresh water that leapt out of the stream more quickly than the last. I covered the wound with it and froze it over the wound.

"Thanks sis" Ro said getting up and helping me up. "No problem" I replied smiling at Ro as I went to wash of my arrow in the stream.

"Come on let's get back to the house Ada will be wondering where we got to" I said picking up my bow and slinging it across my body.

' _Looks like my abilities have kicked in again'_ I thought whiles walking back through the woods again.

 **Please review please please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A message from Gandalf**

It's been a month since I got home, everything is fine. Gandalf has been around middle earth for the past month seeking information on the One ring and any history that there is on Isildur's time in position of the ring.

My brothers keep me occupied a lot with almost everything. It was actually funny to see them attempt to make a cake. It just turned out as goo. Arwen on the other hand was either in the stables, in the library, her room or staring out of her window with a faraway look on her face.

I was on my way back to my room to change after my spar with my brothers who still think they can beat me both singly and together. I passed Arwens bedroom and then doubled back to see her standing on her balcony looking over the valley but in the direction which leads out of Rivendell.

I leant against her door with a smile on my face. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before," I said smiling and walking up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Notice what?" she asked with a curious but frightened look.

"Please sister if I know when Ada is lying I can certainly tell when you are." I said with a sad smile.

She shook her head and headed back into her room and threw herself down on her bed. I sat down next to her and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's ok to love Arwen and you know that." I said playing with her hair, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"I know that Arya but he's Aragorn son of Arathorn the heir to the throne of Gondor I can't, I just can't." She said looking heartbroken.

"Now you listen to me here Arwen Evenstar. Love will always find a way no matter what so just take a risk once in a while ok." I said getting up and kissing the forehead.

"See you at dinner ok and with a smile please?" I asked walking towards the door.

"You know one day I will be repeating those very same words back to you Arya" she said with a smile.

"Well as long as it's not anytime soon I don't mind" I said walking out of the room and heading to my own.

" **Ni *'lassui,** **gwathel** " I heard Arwen tell me telepathically. I smiled and walked into my room to bathe.

I walked out of my room 2 hours later freshly bathed and dressed in a light blue dress and my hair tied back in a side braid and hanging over my shoulder.

I made my way into the dining hall and took my seat between Arwen and Elrohir. Arwen gave me a warm smile as I sat down and I smiled back.

Ada walked in a few moments later with Gandalf it looked like he had just gotten here.

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed jumping up and running over to him and hugging him.

He returned the hug just as enthusiastically and smiled.

"What bring you here?" Arwen asked concerned.

"I bring news, our young Mr. Frodo has set out to Rivendell as we speak and they should be here in three days' time. Though if not I ask you dearly to head out and make sure nothing has happened to our poor hobbit." Gandalf said.

"Yes we will do well to keep track of time and our dear Bilbo has already returned to Rivendell so there is no worry." Ada replied while I smiled.

"We will keep track of time Gandalf do not worry." I replied and he smiled.

"Well then seeing that this is all sorted I have a meeting with Saruman tomorrow and I count on not being late so I will be on my way. Good luck child," Gandalf said smiling at me and then left the hall.

"Good bye Gandalf see you soon I hope," I replied as the doors closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding Aragorn**

It had been seven days since Gandalf had left and Arwen and I had started to get really worried. They should have gotten to Rivendell two days ago, Ada had told us to just relax and give them a bit of time. We had looked at him like he was crazy. I mean seriously 1 day I can accept but 4 are not negotiable. They could have been attacked of let alone killed.

But no we had to wait for them. Arwen and I had decided last night if they didn't appear by midnight we would set out and go search for them.

We were busy saddling our horses and making sure we had enough lembas to keep us going for at least 2 weeks. We had both left a letter in Ada's chamber this morning explaining our disappearances though we both knew he would have known of our decision days ago.

We mounted our horses and set off to seek out Aragorn.

It had been 2 days since we had left Rivendell and I could see it in Arwens eyes she was beginning to get really desperate. Sundown was almost upon us and we still hadn't found a suitable spot to make camp. I heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest and Arwen dismounts her horse as do I.

I saw a torch heading deeper into the woods and followed Arwen towards it.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" she asked placing her sward at Aragorn's' chin and tilting it up just slightly.

I noticed he was holding Athelas in his left hand and a dagger in the other. Which was strange to me, because Athelas was a healing plant, therefore meant someone had gotten hurt.

He noticed me looking and gestured for us to follow him but to his camp. We grab our horses and he led the way. When we got there I noticed 3 Halflings surrounding one who looked like he was in grave pain.

I saw his eyes open and look at Arwen with inspiration before closing again. Aragorn rushed to his side as did Arwen and I.

"What happened to him?" I asked inspecting to wound it looked like none I had ever seen before.

"He was stabbed by a morgal blade," Aragorn replied whiles applying the Athelas.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to our father." She said to me then to Aragorn "We've been looking for you for two days." She said getting up. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and placed him on her horse.

"You have five wraiths on your tail where the other four are we do not know," I said to Aragorn.

"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. (Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.)" Aragorn said to Arwen.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (I'm the faster rider, I'll take him.)" Arwen said.

"Andelu i ven. (The road is too dangerous.)" aragorn said his features hardening.

" _listen to her Aragorn_ " I said in elvish " _we know what we're doing_." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon. (Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) I do not fear them" Arwen urged.

" nor do I. stay with the hobbits," I said mounting my mare.

"Be safe," he says to both of us.

"Noro lim melonim noro lim.( run fast my friend run fast)" I say as does Arwen to her horse as we gallop off at brisk speed.

"what are you doing," I hear a Halfling shout, "thoughts wraiths are still out there".

"Noro lim melonim." I say urging my horse to gallop faster and she does.

We ride through the dawn as the plain flies by. I see black come out of the forest. We're being chased.

"noro lim," I say as they get closer and we take a turn towards the river bed through the trees. Branches cut our faces as we make our way out of the trees and across the river and turn to face them.

"give us the Halfling she elves," A wraith says standing at the opposite bank and wading into the water.

"If you want him" I say, "come and claim him" Arwen finishes with hatred in her tone. They start to make their way across the river, towards us.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!, Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" we chant as the river rushes towards the wraiths sending them downstream.

I see Frodo start to give in.

"No, no! Frodo, no! Frodo don't give in! Not now! What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him. "I here Arwen say and I see the tears roll down her cheeks.

I lift Frodo from the ground and place him on my horse as Arwen mounts hers and we ride into Rivendell as fast as our horses could carry us, with tears running down our cheeks.

I hand Frodo over to Ada and head to my room slowly as Ada heads to the house of healing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: meeting Aravir**

I had not realised that the effect of losing someone so precious could do to me. How much I really missed my home and family during the time I was gone. And not even my while family was here to comfort me.

Ada had his visions and heeling to attend to, Arwen had Aragorn, and the twins had well the twins and were fooling around as usual. But me I had no one. I missed naneth; she always seemed to know what to say in times like this. Though now that think if it I think it was just mothering instincts that took over. I missed her I really did. I find myself crying myself to sleep most nights when I know no one can hear me.

It had been a week since Arwen and I had brought Frodo here and Aragorn had made it here with the other hobbits yesterday. I had heard news this morning that Frodo had awaken yet was still healing with put a small smile on my face. I had also heard that many races would be joining us here in Imladris during the course of today and tomorrow.

I made myself scarce not wanting to welcome whoever would be joining us. So I stuck to my room, the library, the stables and my own secret spot by the stream. Ada had asked me if I would like to join the council meeting in which I kindly declined not wanting to draw attention to myself. Though it was customary for me to be at dinner every night and sit with my family and our guests whiles they are here. That was the only thing I didn't like but it did mean that breakfast and lunch I could skip.

It was mid-morning and I was making my way towards the stables to groom my mare when I bumped into someone tall and dropping my book that I always carried with me. "Sorry my lady my mistake," he said picking up my book and handing it to me. I just kept my head down muttered a polite thank you and picked up my pace towards the stables. I was actually happy I was wearing a tunic and a three quarter length skirt meaning I didn't have to stop and pick up a dress if I was in a hurry.

I felt the elf's gaze on me all the way to the stables. It was aggravating and I was soo happy when I walked into the stables breaking from his eyesight.

As I walked in I noticed a whitish grey horse standing in the stall next to me. He was beautiful. I walked up to him and stroked his nose, deciding to groom him instead. I braded his mane and groomed him, it seemed he didn't mind my grooming him and not his master but I didn't mind.

I sensed a presents in the stables and so did he because he stamped the ground once and I noticed Elrohir in the stables watching me groom the horse. "You know sister you really shouldn't groom someone else horse," he said amused coming towards me but the horse stamped his foot again and I smiled.

"I know brother but he just looked like he needed the attention. Do you know who's horse this is because I would like to have a word with its master and tell him how graciously kind he has been to me," I said while stroking the horses mane. "It seems like Aravir has takin a likeing to You Arya" Elrohir said and I smiled at the name Aravir. "He always seems to isolate himself when other people are around, besides Legolas of course." Elrohir said and walked out of the stables and I felt Aravir relax and nudg me slightly upon noticing my distress as is stood there in shock.

I bid him farewell as I left the stables and headed to my quarters. I noticed the sun starting to set as I walked into my room, had a servant draw me a bath and lay out clothes for me to dine in tonight.

I discarded the clothes I wore today let my dark brown hair loose from its side braid which now hung just below my waist. I stepped into my bath and relaxed I washed my body and hair and changed into the starlight silver plain dress with three quarter sleeves and put on my silver heels.

I made my way to the dining hall and decided to take the back family door which lead strait to the table in which my family would be sitting at. I opened the door and entered the hall I could feel a couple of eyes on me and I was about to close the door when I saw Dan there in the doorway and I smiled and let him in and he closed the door.

He gave me a smile and I smiled back and nudged him, "your sitting next to me right?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. I sat down next to Arwen and Dan sat on my left. I nodded at Arwen and Aragorn, glared at Ro and smiled at Ada who looked between me and Elrohir with a raised eyebrow.

Dan nudged me and asked "what happened between you and Ro?"

"Oh nothing he's just and ass as per usual," I said making Dan laugh loudly and Ro scowl and I gave Dan a small smile and he continued to chuckle. Thus, earning a few strange looks from Aragorn, and curious looks from the hobbits. The dining hall doors opened and a few Mirkwood elves stepped inside and so did Gandalf but I payed them no mind. I opened my book to where I stopped reading and continued to read until Ada call for attention from everyone and I looked up and put my book away.

Ada made some sort of speech and told our guests to enjoy their stay and welcomed them to Rivendell and then the food was served.

I was busy eating when I felt both Arwen and Dan nudg me and I looked between then with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do to earn the attention of Legolas?" Dan asked and I pretended I didn't hear him and went back to eating. But then I realised my mistake I mean its Dan and I grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare" I hissed. I stood up and walked over to Ada. "May I be excused?" I asked politely still keeping an eye on Dan and he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Of course, good night my daughter." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I saw a few heads rise as he said that. I walked over to Dan grabbed my book and kissed Arwens cheek as a good night then turned to Dan. I bent down and whispered into his ear with a knife at his spine. "You breathe a word and you won't have a good leg for a week" I said and kissed him goodnight.

I saw his eyes go wide and I blew him a kiss at the door as I walked towards the door and stopped. "Oh and by the way pass the message onto Ro for me would you," I said. And Ro's eyes when wide and everyone turned to look at him. I smiled and walked out of the hall and towards the stables.

I walked up to Aravir and stroked his nose as he walked up to his stall door to greet me. I smiled and relaxed.

I bid the horse goodnight and made my way back to my room only to find Arwen sitting on my bed waiting for me. "You know," she said, "you didn't have to do that to them hey". I smirked, "I know why do you think I did it" I replied. She walked up to me and shook her head. "Goodnight sister" she said and walked out of my room.

I changed into my night gown and climbed into bed. That was the first night that I fell asleep and dreamed peacefully without crying myself to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Haldir and a chat with Legolas**

I woke up the next morning sobbing. I had dreamed of naneth holding me, soothing me telling me that she was watching over me and that she would always be there for me if I ever needed her all I had to do was ask. And she would be there.

I washed my face and bathed. I braided my hair and changed into a light green tunic and a silver green three-quarter side skirt with knee high gray boots with a slight heel. I grabbed my crossbow and attached that to my belt slipped my two daggers in my skirt 4 more in my boots and a long knife against my back down my tunic that fit right between my shoulder blades. I thought about taking my bow but that would draw too much attention to me so I left like that, and headed to the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread before I left.

I walked down from the kitchen only to almost collide with prince Legolas, but I side stepped him and continued on my way. I could feel his eyes burning on my back as I walked away and then they left me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I grabbed a book from the library and went to sit in my horses stall in the stables. But I first said hello to Aravir. I sat in my horses stall for most of the morning before I headed back inside for lunch, which I knew would be held in the dining hall which I easily avoided and headed straight to the kitchen and ate lunch with the servants, who didn't mind the company.

After lunch I headed out of the house and down the steps. I felt like walking through the city which I hadn't done in a while. I spoke with the children braided their hair, spoke too many of my kin and just enjoyed my day.

I was heading back to the house already when I heard the clopping of hooves behind me and turned around to find a very old friend sitting upon a white stallion, who had one leg which was black.

"Haldir" I said with a smile as he dismounted.

"My lady" he said bowing sarcastically and scooping me up. I giggled as he spun me around drawing quite a bit of attention towards us.

"What a wonderful surprise" I said, my feet now firmly on the ground again I turned and hugged him.

"Well I'm full of surprises now, let's get you to your room so you can change for dinner and so can I ok." He suggested and I smiled and led him to my room and pointed to the door opposite mine, he nodded and we parted ways to get refreshed.

Fifteen minutes later I was ready, my hair washed and refreshed wearing a long sleeved silver tunic and a long light blue wavy skirt that came to my ankles. Haldir was standing next to my door his hair braided into a simple warrior braid. I had my hair was done in two simple braids just to keep the front of my hair flat and out of my face while the rest hung down my back loosely.

"You ready to go my lady" he asked bowing and offering me his arm and I took it. We walked like that to the dining hall arm in arm smiling and chattering about everything that had happened to both of us in the twenty years we had no seen each other.

"You ready" he asked. "Me you're the one here as the surprise so I should actually be asking you that question but yes me am" I said happily.

"Me too, let's go then" he said.

I took a deep breath and we entered the dining hall with smiled on our faces. I could see the surprise in Arwen, Aragorn, Ro and Dan. Ada looked at us and smiled which I returned happily.

Everyone looked between Haldir and I and stared at us in shock. Haldir stopped dead in his tracks causing me to stop and I looked at him and nudged him. He looked at me and then looked back to where he was looking. I followed his gaze and noticed Legolas looking at us.

"You never told me Prince Legolas was here," he said in our very old odd made up language we created when we were children. I saw allot of people give us confused looks even the elves.

"Slipped my mind," I replied in the same language.

I tugged his arm once more and we headed towards Ada who greeted Haldir and made him sit next to Ro and Dan. I gave him a "poor you" look and he just chuckled. I sat down next to Aragorn and there was an open spot next to me who I didn't know who was sitting there. As we started dinner I noticed the air move on my left to the open seat.

Someone must have sat down and occupied the space. I now felt very awkward and vulnerable I still had my crossbow beneath my skirt and a dagger tucked away up my sleeve which was somewhat comforting.

As I got up and was about to walk towards Ada someone caught my sleeve and I turned to see Legolas hand me one of my miniature arrows. I nodded to him coolly and excused myself.

I headed to the stables to say goodnight to Aravir and my mare. As I got there I felt like someone was following me and I sidestepped into the shadows. As they walked passed I spun around and put my knife to their throat only then realising it was Haldir.

"Sorry," I said slipping my knife back up my sleeve.

"It's ok you caught me off guard though which is impressive," he said proudly.

I smiled and we walked into the stables together. I went straight to Aravir who approached me slower than usual due to Haldir being there. I smiled at him, stroked him and spoke a few soothing words to him.

I heard Haldir mutter a goodnight and I smiled and continued to pet Aravir. As he laid himself down I settled down next to him and stroked him and continued to talk to him. I saw his ears twitch just a bit and I sensed a presence behind me.

"It's funny he usually never gets close to anyone but me," a voice said from behind me.

"Well according to my brothers it took him a while to adjust to you, whereas he just willingly came to me," I said with a smirk as I continued to sooth the horse.

"I've have heard," my eyes went dead cold for a second and I got up.

"Have you now, and who was so willing to give you this information," I asked curiously. My back was facing him throughout our conversation.

"Oh Elrohir mentioned it the other day while at the archery range," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you for the company my lord, I bid you a good night and hope you rest well tonight." I said and excused myself and made my way to my room without any other disturbances that night.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: don't underestimate her**

I woke up two hours before dawn tears streaming down my face. I was angry, hurt but most of all I felt betrayed. I had warned them. They might be my loving playful brothers, yet there only flaw was keeping their mouths shut.

These were one of the reasons why I never told my brothers anything of importance, nor give them anything they could use against me. I made my way towards my closet to change into the clothes I had set out the night before. A midnight blue long sleeve shirt and dark green tights with dark grey flat lace up boots.

I stepped onto my balcony breathing in the cool morning breeze. Smirking I thought of the plan I had set in my mind the night before. My brother had seriously underestimated me this time. I grabbed my bow which was sitting against the inside wall of my room. I grabbed two arrows that were nearest to me and iced the time to an extra sharp point. Jumping onto my balcony railing I turned left towards the east wing and the first balcony I spotted was my brothers. Notting my iced tipped arrows both of them I took aim and let go.

With my abilities I put more force behind the speed and more accuracy to it. I knew where exactly it would hit Ro. I jumped off my balcony and quickly stepped into my room I heard a piercing scream roll through Imladris. I broke down crying.

 **Arwens POV:**

I woke up to a piercing scream from what seemed to be Elrohir's room. I sat up shocked before realisation hit me. Scrambling out of bed I threw on a dress and the closest pair of shoes before racing out if the room. And I ran. Ran though the corridors trying to get to my sisters bedroom door. Everyone I passed stopped and stared. I burst through her door and took in the sight that greeted me.

There was my beautiful little sister, curled up in a ball on the floor tears falling freely down her cheeks. Slowly I made my way towards her trying not to startle her.

"Arya?" I asked softly sliding down the wall in order to sit next to her. She just sobbed harder. The wind had started to pick up in her room swirling around us.

"Arya?" I tried to get her attention. Placing my arms around her and her sobbing continued if not louder. Small specks of ice joined the wind as she was slowly losing control. Wind swept around us harsher and with more force.

"ARYA," I practically screamed pleading to her. Holding her in my arms I squeezed. That's seemed to gain her attention as her sobbing seemed to seze and the wind slowly died down.

I grabbed her face forcing her to look at me.

" _Sister, what did he do to you,"_ I whispered kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

" _He betrayed my trust, he can't keep a secret. Why? His my brother?"_ she sobbed softly. I held her in my arms as she cried. The door opened and Hadril stepped into the room. Making his way towards us he cast me an understanding look. Crouching down next to Arya he whispered something to her. She nodded and I got up. Kissing her once more on the cheek I left her with Hadril. He had been her closest friend since she was and elfling and they held a certain understanding.

I made my way out of Arya's' room almost colliding with Dan. I gave him a piercing look, shook my head and grabbed his arm.

I motioned for him to fallow me and headed towards Elrohir's room. Upon entry I found Ada tending to my brothers leg. His face schooled and stone cold. He noticed us enter and finished rapping Elrohir's leg. With a bit more force than necessary. Ada shot me a smirk as he left the room.

I knew he couldn't do anything for Ro. That's the one thing about my sister's abilities only she could undo her power.

Walking up to him I slapped him full across the face.

" _You're lucky to be alive. What the hell did you do?"_ I screamed in my mother tongue. Dan grabbed a hold of me seeing that I had raised my hand to strike my brother again.

"I..I.. I don't know," Ro said through clenched teeth. I could see the pain eminent upon my brother's face and I willed myself to calm down. I needed to be cool as I dealt with the situation between my siblings.

Sighing softly I sat down next to my younger brother and ran a hand fiercely through my hair.

"Please Ro I can help you if you don't tell me. You're also lucky that I could get through to her before she blew apart her room," I sighed as I watched my brother's eyes flicker from pain ridden to absolute disbelief. And after a few moments of silence Elrohir started to speak.

"I didn't mean to honestly Arwen it just slipped out. I hadn't realised how attached se was to the horse. They have a bond one I haven't seen her have with anyone but Hadril. It's amazing and I just thought he should know." Ro whispered softly.

I stared at my brother completely confused. Horse? Bond? Hadril? What?

Upon sensing my confusion my brother decided to clarify his story.

"Aravir, the prince's horse. His the most skittish animal I know but for some reason his formed a bond with our dear sister. He seems to always know wat she's feeling or thinking. And he comes to her willingly. I've never seen him do that."

Ah now it made sense. Everyone knew of Legolas's horse, the most skittish animal you would ever find but it seemed like my dear sister had formed a bond. A bond with the prince's horse for that matter.

I turned back to my brother anger now evident in my eyes and slapped him againsed the head.

" and you had to go and ruin it for her now Elrohir," I screamed switching to my mother tongue I lashed out," _and when was the last time Arya ever, ever told anyone one of your secrets , and not the occasion where it saved your two idiot arses?"_ I asked as I saw Dan's mouth begin to open and I shook my head.

"Come up with an apology and come up with one fast you idiot because I'm not saving your arses this time and I'm passing the message on to Hadril too. You do realise why dear Hadril came to Imladris don't you?" noticing there confused looks I shook my head and stood up making my way towards the door.

" His come to ask her to go back with him to Lorien, he misses his best friend and thought that he could borrow her for a couple of years to serve as a Gard in the lady's forest. And I have a feeling out dear little sister will be taking up that offer if not to spend to with Hadril but to see Galadriel" I said stopping at Elrohir's door.

"So I'd make that apology really sincerer and quickly," I said before making my way out of Elrohir's door and towards the gardens to clear my head.


End file.
